A Cat's Life
by abc123pie
Summary: The life of a cat living in the world of KHR. Please read the author's note for the first chapter.


**Kind of important author's note below, please read.**

 **AN: Hellooo, I'm writing this story because I want to be a beta reader and I need to meet the requirement of publishing entries totaling at least 6k words. I got the idea for this story after reading "Strawberry Kisses" by LeftNotRight. It's a really good story that everyone should check out. Since I started this story because I wanted to reach the beta reader requirement, I don't really know how this story is going to go. I'll try to keep it going and complete it, but I can't make any promises because I sort of wrote this on a whim (I literally thought of a random topic and started writing it right away to publish on the same day) and life can get very busy at times. What I can promise is that I'll at least continue this story until I reach my 6k word requirement (any writers out there can hmu if you want a beta reader, after I fulfil the requirement). In my opinion, this story is probably not going to be very good. I'm not that great of a writer since I'm not really creative. I prefer to edit things, which is why I want to be a beta reader. Anyways, on with the story. Am I supposed to make a disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, obviously.**

A cat. A _cat_. Why am I a cat?!

* * *

It's been a year now since I've woken up as a cat…I think. It's kind of hard keeping track of time as a cat. So far, being a cat isn't all that bad. I can nap all day with nothing to worry about. If I want food, all I need to do is go to the nearby sushi restaurant, give some "fan service" (Hey, I have to abuse my cuteness somehow), and get awarded with some delicious tuna sashimi.

All in all, life's good at the moment; though, it does get dull at times. Doing the same thing everyday without any goals in mind is rather boring. I've tried to remember how I got to be in this situation in the first place, but I can't seem to remember a thing. Welp, whatever, it doesn't matter anymore anyways. I guess I'll continue to live my peaceful cat life.

* * *

I'm _bored_. This is absolutely torture. There's nothing for me to do as a cat. Sure, I can chase around those pesky birds that are always around, squawking the latest gossip in town, but that gets boring too and _tiring_.

I could always go to the center of town where the humans are; there's always a bit of excitement there. But humans are so _annoying_ , all they want to do is pet me and mess up my beautiful, shiny black fur. Hmph! At least the sushi restaurant owner respects my space, I think his name was Yamaboto? Tamamoto? Ehh, I remember hearing a guest call him something like that.

Hmm? Is that sniffing I hear? Is someone crying? Wanting to find the source of that irritating noise that is disturbing _my_ thinking, I walked around the corner into an alley. At the other side end of the alley, I saw a little boy with gravity-defying light brown hair sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and head to his knees, crying his heart out.

Ugh. A human _child_. Those ones were always the worst with their sticky hands, trying to touch me (One even tried to pick _me_ up! Hmph). Just the thought of that sends shivers down my spine. They don't have a sense of danger at all! I give them so many warnings to not pet me, but they still try anyways (it's not my fault if they left crying for their momma with a few scratches). Anyways, I'm getting a little sidetracked here.

Back to the kid, I could see some bruises forming around his arms and legs. There are some scratches all over his body too. Did he get lost and fall? He looks old enough to be able to know his way back home, maybe seven or eight years old? Hmm. Should I go see what's up? Well, maybe this will make my day a little less boring (little did I know, this decision was the most life-changing decision I will ever make).

I walked up in front of the boy, but he didn't make a move to bring his head away from his knees. "Mrooow?" The little boy looked up and stared at me. I could see his large doe-like eyes stare back into my dull green ones. He put his head back to his knees and went back to crying.

Did this kid just ignore _ME_? "MROWWWW! (angrily in cat)" The kid looked up again. "Go away kitty," mumbled the boy. Did...this kid just tell me to _go away_? How can someone say that to the great and adorable _me_! Y'know what? I won't go away kid. I'm going to be here until you stop crying. I can't concentrate with all this crying anyways.

I inched a little closer to the crying child, tickling him with my tail. "Hahaah, stoop!" Ha! He's laughing now. How's that kid, do you want me to go away now? I nudged my head against the boy's leg to get him to look up again. With his eyes on me again, the boy asked, "Kitty, can Tsuna pet you?" "Please?" Is his name Tsuna? Why is he referring to himself in third person? Hmph. I turned my head away from those pleading doe eyes, not wanting to admit defeat. "Tsuna can't?" he said, his voice trembling. I turned my head back to him, I could see the tears threatening to fall once again. Ahhh, fine. Since you asked so politely. "Mrow" I nodded my cute cat head. "Yaaay! Thank you kitty!" Yeah, yeah kid, whatever. Only this once (it wasn't going to be just this once).

"All the kids at school call Tsuna No-Good Tsuna." Maybe because you refer to yourself in third-person, I mentally rolled my eyes. Am I going this get this kid's life story now? I'm not a therapy cat okay? "Even the teachers call me No-Good Tsuna!" My ears twitched. Hmm, that hit a sore spot. Even though I don't remember anything from before I was a cat, I've always had a sense of what was right and wrong. Teachers bullying their own student? That's _horrible_. Do this kid's parents know what's happening? "MRoow!" "Tsuna knows kitty, it's not right. But Tsuna can't do anything. Tsuna doesn't want to worry Mama and Tsuna can't tell Papa because he's never home." Wow, this kid's life sounds rough for such a young child. Not having a dad around must be hard for both him and his mother. "Today the kids at school chased Tsuna behind the main school building. They kept calling Tsuna names. Then, one of them pushed Tsuna to the ground and Tsuna fell. They started kicking Tsuna and everything! No one stopped them; they said they were just playing with Tsuna." As the kid continued talking, I could hear his voice begin to tremble again. Oh no, you're not crying again kid. At least not around me. "Mrooow." I used my paw to pat the kid's knee a few times. It's okay kid, it'll get better as you get older...I think. "Thank you kitty, Tsuna feels better now after talking to you." As the kid said that, he got up and jogged away from the alley. I guess he's going back home. The sun is starting to set now after all.

Well, I'm glad I checked that alley. This day wasn't as boring as the others. Now with the crying kid gone, I can think in peace. What was I thinking about again? . . . I forgot. Ughh, I'm starting to get hungry, I guess it's time to get dinner at the sushi restaurant.

* * *

With my belly satisfied after a lovely dinner once again, I walked around the town looking for a nice place to sleep for the night. Hmm, it looks rather comfy under that tree in a bed of flowers. I guess I'll sleep there for tonight.

* * *

 _Dynamite. Someone laughing without care in the background. "I'll bite...to death." "Kufufu." "EXTREMEEE!" A green lizard? A baby with curly sideburns in a fedora? Mafia? Rings? Clam?_

* * *

Wow. That was an extremely weird dream. I wonder what it meant? Well, whatever. A new day, a new adventure around town. I wonder if it'll be interesting again today?

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,204**


End file.
